I Carry Your Heart
by Reb85
Summary: Goes through the up and downs of a love thats meant to be.I do not own anything...
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after a party friday night. They have not graduated yet, they still have a few more months. I'm not 100 sure if im going to have Haley pregnant in this story or not! I hope you enjoy, reviews will be very helpful, this is my first fanfic!

Lucas backed out of the driveway while holding on to Peyton who was drunk and singing  
along loudly to Gym Class Heroes, Sweet Vibrations, Lucas just laughed cupped her cheek and said "I love you!"  
" I love," Peyton turned and looked at Lucas but before she could get her sentence out an SUV was hitting the passenger side of Lucas car.

Lucas hit his head on the steering wheel and was knocked out for a few minutes. He wiped the blood away and looked over to his girlfriend."Peyton, Peyton."Lucas got out of the car and carefully removed Peyton from the car.

"Baby, Baby please open your eyes," Lucas frantically said while holding on to  
the lifeless bloody body of the woman who he was so madly in love with.

Haley and Nathan came running down the drive way after they heard the crash.  
When Haley saw the sight in front of her all she could do was break down and  
cry, "Peyton" she whispered underneath her sobs.  
"Nathan, Hales, look what they did to her, oh god baby please wake up," Lucas  
was shaking so badly, he did not know what to do.  
Haley picked up her cell phone and dialed 911. Nathan bent down and placed his  
hand on the back of Lucas shoulder. "It's going to be ok; Peyton Sawyer is a  
fighter, man."  
"I can't lose her Nate, not again I can't lose her, oh god baby please wake up."

The ambulance came and the EMT's checked all of Peyton's vital signs. She was barely breathing and had already lost a lot of blood. They loaded her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance."I want to go with my girlfriend, please.""I'm sorry sir, we need all the room we can to save her life.""Is she going to be ok?"" I don't know sir, she's got along fight ahead of her." Lucas just lowered his head and wiped the tears from his eyes."She's going to be ok Lucas, I promise" Haley said wrapping her arms around her best friend."Someone should call Brooke, she would want to be by Peyton's side for this" Nathan said."What happened here," A police man asked the group." I, I, I was just bringing my girlfriend home and out of no where this asshole in an SUV hits us.""Have you been drinking?""I had a beer officer, you can give me a breathalyzer, this is not my fault.""I believe you son, the impact on your car makes that clear.""Who was driving the other car, officer?" Haley said"Actually I want to go see for myself." Lucas said turning his attention to the SUV

Lucas and the others had been so preoccupied with Peyton that they did not even  
go over and see how the person in the other car was doing, or who it was.  
Lucas wiped tears from his eyes and looked at the SUV that hit them, "You son of  
a bitch."  
Lucas ran to the other car with Nathan following behind him.  
"Lucas, Lucas don't let the police handle this just worry about Peyton."  
Lucas opened the door and raised his fist and was shocked at who he saw, "BROOKE."

I have the second chapter almost done, but I wanted to see if you guys were interested in the story. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton had been in surgery for the past three hours. There was nothing anyone could do but wait and pray. Lucas, Karen, Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Chase and Rachael all filled the waiting room. No one said much, they were all still in shock from the events that occurred. Karen had called Larry and he was catching the next flight home.

Ok, so I don't know much about accidents and medicine so I could be way off on if this is even possible, sorry if I'm way off base!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm going to try to keep the updates very close together!! Also I know the Brooke would be facing a lot of legal trouble but I'm not going to dip into that too much cause I would rather focus on LEYTON!!!

Brooke walked into the waiting room with a cast on her arm and stitches on her forehead. Everyone stared at her except for Lucas; he did not move a muscle.

Chase got up and walked over to his girlfriend and held on to her tightly, "I'm so glad you are ok."

"Us too," Rachael said speaking for herself and Mouth.

"Any word on P. Sawyer yet," Brooke said trying not to break down completely

Hearing her name come out of Brooke's mouth pained Lucas, he was so angry and upset he did not know what to do.

Brooke held in all of her tears and walked over to Lucas.

"I' am so sorry Lucas I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. I was stupid I shouldn't have been driving. I wish I could turn back time I really do (Brooke began to sob) this is the biggest mistake I have ever made I feel awful I wish it was me in that operating room. I was mad my parents haven't called me in a month, so I started to drink a lot more than I should have it just hurts so much not having my parents care about me"

Lucas wiped away his tears. "DON'T, don't you dare start playing the victim you selfish bitch."

"LUCAS," Haley spoke up, she knew Lucas was upset and he had every right to be but she couldn't even imagine what Brooke was feeling at the time.

"No Haley I'm not going to be nice. Peyton the person I love the most in the world is in there fighting for her life because Brooke had a bad day. What about Peyton, she's been having a bad life and just when things are finally going her way; SELFISH, IRRESPONSIBLE Brooke Davis has to go and screw it up for her."

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, that is enough young man you apologize," Karen knew her son was hurting but she could see this was killing Brooke.

"Maybe you should leave Brooke," Nathan was trying to be nice but in his mind he had a few choice words for her as well.

"Nathan."

"No its ok Hales, he's right, I'll have Chase bring me home can you just keep me updated please?" Brooke was trying to be strong but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Of course I can."

Just as Brooke and Chase were walking away from the group, Peyton's surgeon walked in. Lucas rushed over to him.

"How is she? Can I see her, please?" Lucas said with a little hope in his voice.

The doctor lowered his head and collected his thoughts for a moment.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we have done all we can for Miss. Sawyer."

"What are you trying to say doctor, she's going to be ok isn't she," Lucas said trying to hold his tears back.

"What I'm saying Mr. Scott, is we had to put Peyton into a coma she's lost too much blood and her lungs have begun to fill up with fluid faster then we can clear them, I'm so sorry but the chances of Miss. Sawyer making it is less than a 10 chance if she does wake up I'm afraid she will be in a vegetation stage for the rest of her life." loud cries and gasp were let out.

Lucas Scott was living his biggest nightmare, losing Peyton, this time for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton had been in a coma for a week now, Lucas had stayed by her side the whole time. Peyton's lungs had stopped filling up with fluid, this was a good sign but the doctors still did not think that she would recover from this. Brooke stayed away from the hospital as much as this was killing her, she knew if she was there it would just cause more drama and pain for everyone else. Haley kept her updated on Peyton's condition. Brooke would send flowers, balloons and cards for both Peyton and Lucas everyday. Lucas would read Peyton all of her cards that people sent her but left Brookes unopened.

Haley came everyday at 3 o'clock so that Peyton and her could watch General Hospital together, something they usually did. She would talk to Peyton just like she was awake.

"Oh give me a break, Sam watched that psycho path steal Jason's baby she's not sorry."

Haley turned off the tv and held Peyton's hand.

"I feel like we spend so much time in this hospital praying to god that someone we love is going to make it. Your dad is staying strong but you can tell he is scared, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose one of my best friends, I feel so helpless but not hopeless. You have to come back to us Peyton, we all need you. Lucas is a mess, you mean the world to him I don't think he's left the hospital for more than an hour since you've been here. For the first time since I've known Lucas I've seen him smile, and I mean really smile and its all because of you.

While Haley was sitting with Peyton, Lucas needed to see someone who know would help him fight this pain, Keith.

"Hey Keith, listen I need your help. Peyton is lying in her hospital bed right now and im losing her, just like I lost you and I feel so helpless. I'm supposed to be the one that always saves her and there is nothing I can do (tears began to roll down his cheeks.) Please make her come back to me, I love her so much Keith, its like no matter how bad things are in my life, with her in my life it makes everything seem bearable. I've lost you and that hurts everyday, if I lose Peyton I don't know what I'll do Keith. You should see how much she smiles now, well before the accident(Lucas lowered her head.) She was so happy, we both were. I feel like I know what love is now it just took me awhile to see that it was right in front of my face."

Lucas placed flowers by Keith's and Jimmy graves and walked over to a grave that was all too familiar to Peyton, her mother's.

"Hi Mrs. Sawyer, it's me Lucas. I need you to know how much I love your daughter. She means everything to me, she's the best thing that I have in my life. I know you both miss each other terribly but Peyton and I have the ability to have an amazing life together, I know it. You're her guardian angel, please save her, for Mr. Sawyer, her friends, for me."

Lucas placed flowers on her grave, paid his respects and drove back to the hospital.

Days kept passing, each passing day seemed to get longer and longer.

Lucas opened up his novel and began reading it to Peyton. He got deep into the chapters til the part that really pulled at his heart.

"There comes a pivotal point in a persons life when their dreams come true. Sinking the winning basket which made us champions had always been a dream of mine, when it came true I still felt empty. It wasn't until she opened up her beautiful heart and gave it to me that my heart was complete and my dreams were fulfilled. Peyton Sawyer, is the definition of pure beauty on the inside and out." Lucas heart couldn't read anymore.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I wish I could read more, but it hurts to much, I need you to open your eyes and come back to me. I love you so much Peyton. Lucas laid his head down on her bed next to her and held on to her hand and just kept praying. About and hour later, Peyton's eyes slowly started to open.

"Lucas," Peyton said lightly because it was very difficult for her to breathe

"Peyt, oh baby, its me im here," Lucas was trying to hold back his tears

"I'm sure my outside beauty isn't fitting that definition right now." Peyton tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Peyton grabbed on to Lucas hand as tightly as her weak body could. Lucas began to cry and he wasn't ashamed to show it. He almost lost the love of his life, but she woke up and came back to him, all of his prayers had been answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton had to stay in the hospital another week after she had woken up so that the doctors could monitor her to make sure everything was ok, they were surprised she had actually woken up, and on top of that wasn't in any kind of vegetation state, it truly was a miracle. Larry and Karen both thought that it would be best for Peyton to stay with Karen and Lucas, in separate rooms of course. Larry got offered a $50,000 sign on bonus for making it on the next boat. Larry hated leaving Peyton like this but that money would help pay for college and Peyton told her dad it was a better decision to leave then to stay. Peyton was a very strong person, the only person she let herself fall apart in front of was Lucas. Karen pulled into their driveway and Lucas helped Peyton out of the car and led her into the house.

"Thank you again Karen for letting me stay, I promise I wont be here long."

"Peyton, I love when your over I've never had a daughter before as far as im concerned you can stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you so much, I'll help out around the house I can cook and clean."

"No we will have none of that you will get better and your going to let us help you."

Karen gave Peyton a loving motherly hug and Peyton began to cry.

"Hey, Peyt you ok?" Lucas asked while putting his arms around her.

"Yeah I just wish I remembered that night, the poor person who hit me I hope they are ok."

Karen and Lucas just looked at each other.

"Come here I have a surprise for you." Lucas held Peyton's hand and led her to his bedroom.

"So your going to be sleeping in my room, so close your eyes."

"Lucas I've been in your room plenty of times I know what it looks like."

"I know just humor me."

Peyton laughed and covered her eyes, "Ok, your nuts you do know that right."

"Yeah but you love me for it. Ok now open them."

Peyton opened her eyes, and began to cry at the sight in front of her. Lucas had moved most of her shelves filled with her records, her art supplies, comforter, pillows and pictures from her room and put them into his.

"Lucas, this is amazing."

"You are amazing, god Peyton I love you so much."

"And I love you." their lips met sending shivers through both of their bodies.

"How did you move all of this stuff?"

"Nathan, Skillz, Mouth and some guys from the team were more than happy to help."

"WOW, I don't know what to say, thank you."

"No thank you, for waking up and coming back to me I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"What and miss out on being with you forever."

Lucas and Peyton were laying in his bed watching Varsity Blues when Lucas noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Peyton, you can tell me."

"It's just weird Brooke hasn't called or even come over to see me, I thought she would be one of the first people to be here."

"Oh well, I uh I uh don't know."

"Lucas what is it."

"It's nothing really."

"Tell me, we don't keep secrets remember."

"Peyton (Lucas turned off the movie, faced Peyton and held her hands) I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me" Peyton was getting nervous and scared.

"The night of the accident you were hit by a drunk driver."

"Right but what does that have to do with Brooke not being here."

"Brooke was the drunk driver that hit us."

Peyton was shocked, she just froze she didn't know what to say or do but most importantly she didn't know how to feel.

Lucas brought Peyton over to see Brooke. He knew it was a bad idea and he tried to convince her to do it when she was feeling better but she refused. Peyton knocked on Rachel's door, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Brooke opened the door and was shocked.

"Peyton"

"Hi" Peyton said awkwardly

"Hey" Brooke could do nothing but put her head down. After a few moments of silence Brooke spoke.

"P. Sawyer."

"Don't call me that," Peyton said harshly

"Peyton I mean, sorry, that night was an accident I would never want to hurt anyone especially my best friend in the entire world."

"But you did Brooke, you were careless and I could have died."

"I know and I feel awful, I've been worried sick Peyton I've sent you cards and letters and I," Peyton cut her off

"I know you have, but I'm not going to read them as far as im concerned this friendship is over."

"Peyton," Brooke began to cry. "It breaks my heart everyday to know I caused you and the people we both love pain, I wish it was me that was in the hospital not you."

"We always promised each other that we would never drink and drive because its stupid and we have seen a lot of people that we care about die because someone was drunk and stupid, well that drunk and stupid person was you Brooke and it was me who got hurt I could have died."

"I think we have already established that Peyton and you know im sorry."

"Are you?"

"Of course I'am why would you even say that?"

"How about I say this, stay the hell away from me, you mean nothing to me. NOTHING."

Peyton walked away leaving Brooke and utter and complete mess.

Peyton got back into Lucas car and he could tell she was upset.

"Peyt, you ok?"

"No, but I will be, because I have you."

"Come here," Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton and she just cried.


End file.
